


Bowling Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilfluff Christmas Special [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hamilfluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy,Lafayette, and Mulligan go bowling for christmas and do other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> c'est bon means its ok cuz laf says that at one point merry christmas

It was a cold afternoon, but Peggy didn't mind. She was snuggled up in bed with a bunch of blankets.

She got up and saw Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette in the kitchen putting waffles on the counter.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Mulligan said as Peggy sat down.

"Wow guys! You should've woken me I love making food!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas! We will be making cookies later!" (Ne vous inquiétez pas means don't worry) Lafayette said smiling.

"Oh! We should give some to our friends later!" Peggy said as she took a bite of her pancake.

The three ate for a bit then got to work on making the cookies. Mulligan was in hard of mixing things because of his strength, Lafayette was in charge of mixing Liquid ingredients, and Peggy was in charge of solids. There were some mistakes made.

"Crap I dropped the eggs on the floor!"

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE FLOUR!!"

"HeLp I'm fAlling."

Ok there were plenty of mistakes made.

In the end Peggy and Mulligan had to get out of the way and let Lafayette do everything. He was the only good cook.

"Voila!!" Lafayette said cheerily.

"These look great Laf! Lets get these to the others." Mulligan took the tray and they got in the car.

Their first stop was John and Alexander. Knock knock. John opened the door, with Alexander beside him.

"Bonjour John! Bonjour Alex!" Lafayette said cheerfully. He was proud of his cookies. Mulligan waved.

"Hey guys!!" Peggy said grabbing Lafayettes hand. She wasn't nervous or anything she just liked holding her boyfriends hands.

Mulligan handed John and Alexander one of the trays holding some cookies.

"We made some cookies and we thought we should share some with you guys." He handed John the tray.

"Gee thanks!" John said. Alexander looked very happy.

"What are you guys doing tonight? We're gonna go bowling for a little." Peggy asked. She had made that plan the other night.

"We're just gonna chill and watch some movies. I don't like the cold." Alexander said. He looked a little ashamed.

"Aw too bad." Peggy shrugged.

"Well we gotta go get some cookies to Eliza, Angelica, and Maria before they freeze out here. Bye guys!" Mulligan said as he turned around to get in the car.

"Au Revoir!" Lafayette waved goodbye as the three went into their car to drive away. Peggy saw Alexander and John wave back.

Then they went to go give cookies to the others. Angelica wasn't home so they left the tray outside with a ote saying to just microwave the cookies. Eliza and Maria were a bit busy so they quickly talked and then went back to work.

"Alright let's get to the bowling alley!!" Peggy said. She loved bowling. Even if Lafayette always won.

They very quickly got to the bowling alley. They sat down and got ready for the game. Mulligan was first to go.

"HiYAAA!!" Mulligan screamed as he hurled the ball quickly at the pins. He got a strike.

"Nice job! I bet I could do better though." Peggy and Mulligan stuck their tongues out at eachother. Peggy got a spare.

"Dangitt."

"c'est bon Peggy, you will do better on your next try!" Lafayette said optimistically. He also got a spare.

They played for a long time and Mulligan won.It ended being pretty late at night when they exchanged presents.

Mulligan got a punching bag from John and Alexander, a huge cat plush from Eliza, and Maria and Angelicas presents didn't come in the mail yet.

Lafayette got a bunch of bread sweaters from John and Alexander, and a bunch of fancy baking tools from Eliza. He cried when he opened his gifts.

Peggy got a really pretty yellow dress from Eliza, and a unicycle from John and Alexander. After that they all got in bed and cuddled.

"You guys are great I love ya so muchhh." Peggy said. She had a few drinks while they opened gifts.

"You're great too though.." Mulligan said before falling asleep. Peggy pulled off his headband and started playing with his hair. Then Lafayette started playing with her hair. They all liked playing with eachothers hair. It was a weird habit. Lafayette kissed the two before falling asleep. Mumbling random french words under his breath.

Peggy tried carrying Mulligan to his bed but he was too heavy, so she just slept with them both. The three of them hugging.


End file.
